oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ardougne Sewer
The Ardougne Sewers are an extensive dungeon system underneath East Ardougne and part of West Ardougne. The whole complex has yet to be explored by players. Currently, players have access to three separate sections of the sewers. The sewers are not as widely used or known as the Varrock Sewers, but quests require the player to visit some parts of the sewers. The sections of the sewers are called the "central", "western", and "southern" Ardougne Sewers based on the locations of their main entrances in East Ardougne. The sections appear to be separate from one another, but that is not known for certain. For example, the Western Ardougne Sewer has pipes leading off in many directions, and it is possible that some of the pipes connect to the other sections. It is speculated that future quests will reveal more about this system. Sewer entrances The sewers may be entered from one of the following locations: * Eastern Estate agent entrance * Eastern Rat Pits entrance (Jimmy Dazzler's house) * Western garden entrance (Edmond's garden) * Western square entrance (manhole near Jethick in West Ardougne Town Square) * Western entrance (north-west of West Ardougne Town Square) * Southern entrance (cave near Clock Tower) Eastern Ardougne Sewers Other than for the Rat Pits activity, the southern sewer is little visited, as it has little of much value or interest. Features of this sewer are: Players can enter the eastern sewers through Jimmy Dazzler's house after the completion of Ratcatchers or through the manhole near the Estate agent's building. Level 31 Thieving is required to pick the iron gate's lock when going towards the Rat Pits from west to east. The gate is not locked going the other way. This leads to a mine which contains 5 iron rocks and 5 coal rocks. Another door separates the northern half from the southern half. Ratcatchers must be completed to unlock this door. Western Ardougne Sewers The western sewer is crucial to the Plague City quest. The sewer runs underneath parts of both East Ardougne and West Ardougne. In the quest, the sewer can be used to cross between East and West Ardougne. From East Ardougne, the player can use four buckets of water and a spade in the garden behind the house of Edmond and Alrena to dig a hole to enter the sewer. The pipe at the south end of the sewer exits in the city square of West Ardougne. To go the other way, use the access cover in the city square to enter the sewer and then climb the mud pile in the north-eastern part of the sewer to exit. West Ardougne has a second entrance to the sewer, north-west of the city square. Unlike the city square entrance, this access cover is not marked with a dungeon icon on the World map. This entrance is one-way: the player can only enter the sewer from here, arriving at the pipe at the south end of the sewer. Using this pipe exits the sewer in the city square of West Ardougne. After the quest, the garden access is blocked. Southern Ardougne Sewers The southern sewer is only partially explored by players. This sewer is the most flooded of the three, which makes it the most inaccessible. The main entrance, the only one known at present, is a cave east of the Clock Tower south of East Ardougne. This entrance may not be usable until the player has started the Hazeel Cult quest. During Hazeel Cult, players find a raft that traverses part of the sewer, from the main entrance chamber to the cult's underground headquarters to the east. It is currently impossible to travel west from the main entrance. Category:Ardougne